Thunderstorms
by im-not-ur-toy
Summary: NejiXOC. Reiko Asegawa has strange dreams about a boy she's never even seen before. What does she do when she moves to Kyoto and she ends up suddenly meeting him? Strange but cool. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Cool! Ok, Well, You people just enjoy yourselves! 

Small Note::Only ONE OC and she's the main character so, please don't let that spoil the story please!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunderstorms Chapter 1

It was storming. I held my ummbrella tightly as the wind defied my attempts. Before I could stop it, the umbrella flew from my grasps, despite my attempts to hold on to it. It flew into the sky and out of view. It was gone--and I was screwed.  
I looked around for some form of shelter. I began to run foward, looking for anything to stand under. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a hole in the ground. I struggled to get up and noticed I had broken my ankle because it's shape was disfigured. I looked up and saw someone holding their hands out for me. I held my arms up and the person pulled. It was dark, but I could see it was a boy. A very handsome boy. Not someone you'd expect to go outside in a thunderstorm. I saw his soft face--not necessarily gentle, but his features weren't harsh. He had long, black hair. The most peculiar thing about him was his eyes. They were white...blank...unpenetrateable. I held my breath and took in this beautiful sight...before---

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-!!" Before I slammed my alarm off. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am. "Why did I choose to wake up this early?" I thought to myself. Today was my first day of my senior year of high school. Lucky me, we moved over the summer.  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Reiko Asegawa. I'm a "foster kid" and I live with a couple that weren't able to have children. They've acted as my parents for seventeen years. You see, my mother died at my birth and my father left as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant. They were only sixteen, afterall. Normally, in a case like that, the child would be passed to a relative's custody. I was...but my grandparents were not so keen on having another child in their life right after my mother's death. So, I was put up for adoption. I don't know any of my biological family, but it doesn't bother me. My real last name isn't Asegawa, it's Nagasaki, but my Mom and Dad's last names are Asegawa, and I love them like real family. I occasionally wonder what ever happened to my real father, but just as a passing thought. If I ever DO meet him, he'll receive a lot of questions from me.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I turned on the water hot and stood there for a minute, letting the warmth wake me up. I wasn't really "nervous" or anything, but it was spring...a warm spring, too. And I wanted to smell better than the air outside. I dryed my dark brown, straight hair and styled it cutely.  
I dressed in the uniform that looked really good on me. Since it was spring, we wore a short, black/gray/white plaid skirt (or at least, some did, including me) and a white, botton-up shirt with a red tie that I always wore loose. All the girls loved the ties. The guys had to wear them, too, but they looked better on us.  
I looked in the mirror at myself. I noticed how big my boobs had gotten since my first year of high school. I also noticed how much older I looked. I had a slight tan to my usually pale skin from a little family vacation to the lake house. I turned around and turned my head to check out what my ass looked like. "Oh yeah, Rei. You definitely look older than you used to."

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I would stop somewhere and get a tea or something. Downtown Kyoto...it's beautiful. Especially in the spring. I liked it here and all, but I wish we could've moved at least after I graduated. I thought about this as I walked into a familiar tea shop. I ordered my usually; mint green tea. They already were used to me there. Not this early in the morning though.

"Reiko, what are you doing here at 6:45?" the owner, Tanaka-san,asked.

"I'm on my way to school, I thought it'd be fine to stop by and get my usual to kinda wake me up," I said, half amused.

"Ooooh, so, you're going to Konoha? Cool! Maybe you can get some of your friends that you make to come here, you know, boost business. We're hiring, now anyways," he said sadly, "That stupid Honda girl quit because she's starting her junior year...big whoop..."

"You're hiring? I wanna apply!" I told him excitedley.

"Hmm...that would be fun, you're a trip...hmm...ok, but to be fair, I want you to fill out an application," he said, pulling a sheet of paper from a drawer behind the counter. He slipped it to me and said, "Just give it to me next time you come in here, and hurry, I don't want a stranger coming in here!"

"Sayonara, Tanaka-san!" I yelled, running out the door after I payed for my tea.

"Domo! Come Again!" He yelled...but we both knew I'd definitley be back by the end of the day.

I kept following the directions to the train station.

"Ok, so I'll get on B-10 and get off...right-"I began talking to myself, but I heard someone behind me interrupt me:

"Here." He was pointing to the spot on the wall map 3 stops after B-10.

"Thanks," I turned and saw a very hot guy. He looked my age but maybe a bit older. He had a gray jacket on and his hair was wild. He was looking at me with curiosity.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," he said, holding out his hand. I took it and smiled.

"I'm Reiko Asegawa. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, lifting my hand to his soft lips. I swallowed.  
I noticed he had a uniform on, but I knew not whether it was for my school or not.

"So do you go to Konoha High?" I asked.

"Yeah, but this is my last year. Are you new? I haven't seen you around and you don't look like a freshman," he said, amused.

"Yes, I'm new. I'm a senior, too. I moved here over the summer...obviously...from Tokyo," I added.

"Wow, Tokyo. You must've had fun getting around," he laughed.

I joined him, "I lived there my whole life and I still haven't seen the whole city."

We began to walk to the train and we made pleasant conversation the whole way. He seemed very mysterious, but he was so charming. "He HAS to have a girlfriend...just ask...break the ice and ask..." I thought to myself.

"So, Kiba, what's your girlfriend's name, I'd like to meet her," I asked.

"Her name CAN be Reiko Asegawa if you go out with me on Friday night," he said as we got off the train and began walking the rest of the way to school.

"Of course. I'll give you more info later, I have to go to the office and get my schedule. Find me, Ok?" I said as we went our seperate ways.

"Bye," he said.

For a little while, I had difficulty finding where I was supposed to go. It took me about 5 minutes before I finally found someone to direct me to the office.

I walked into the front office and right into another student.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said, humiliated looking down.

A deep, sexy, rolling voice escaped from the student, "It's no problem."

I looked up and saw the white eyed boy from my dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WoooHoo! Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! If so, Review please. I love to hear from you people!!!

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I have 2 reviews. :


	2. Chapter 2

Ooooooook, here's chapter 2. When I wrote this originally, I had 16 chapters, but I'm changing it up a bit, so I'm going aaaaaaaaallll the way from the beggining and making it cooler. And better. I've learned a lot about writing. So...Yeah. 'Tis amazing. Mmk, read on. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

A deep, sexy, rolling voice escaped from the student, ⌠It ▒s not a problem.■ I looked up and saw the white-eyed boy from my dreams.

⌠Is there something wrong?■ he asked calmly as I stood on the spot, surely looking like an idiot.

⌠Nothing--I mean┘No, nothing▓s wrong. I-I just--I w-was looking for----■ he cut me off.

⌠Student services? Let me guess. You▓re a lost freshman.■

I swallowed my nerves, ⌠A lost senior, thank you very little.■

⌠But alas, you▓re still looking for student services,■ I could tell he was a smart ass.

⌠I▓m supposed to be looking for the front office,■ I said dreamily.

⌠Not if you▓re lost. Do you have your schedule?■ he asked.

I thought for a moment, ⌠Well, no but---■

⌠Do you know where you can get it?■

⌠No, but I figured--■

⌠You need student services,■ he gazed into my eyes, ⌠┘.Have we met?■

I had been dreading this question, but had thought of a retort, ⌠ I don▓t think so. I would▓ve remembered--■

⌠My eyes, eh? Yeah, I know, they▓re weird. My whole family has eyes like these. Its our destiny to be outcast,■ he said airily.

⌠Oh┘ok┘well┘that▓s┘.■ I trailed off.  
▒Reiko, what the fuck?! You sound like an idiot!▓

The white-eyed boy cleared his throat, ⌠So┘schedule? I haven▓t gotten mine either so I can show you where student services is.■ I nodded an followed him down the crowded hall.

⌠So, you▓re a senior but I▓ve never seen you before, so you must have--?■

⌠Moved here over the summer,■ I confirmed. When he gave me a questioning look, I continued, ⌠From Tokyo. It▓s weird for me, I▓m the ▒new kid▓ and I▓ve never had to be before.■ I immediately regretted saying that.  
▒Reiko, why are you having trouble talking to this kid?!▓

⌠It▓s not too bad, although the last time I was the,■ he paused and looked at me flirtatiously, ⌠ ▒new kid▓ I was in elementary school. So I can▓t exactly say I know how you feel.■

⌠Don▓t worry about me,■ I said with a smile. But I couldn▓t help the thoughts that came after that wiped it right off.  
▒Why would he worry about you? No one seems to worry about you and you▓re stupid, pathetic complaints.▓

⌠I▓ll try,■ he said. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw pink on his cheeks. The rest of the journey to student services was silent, but the smile that crept on my face at the sight of a possible blush from a completely hot, almost-stranger remained.

⌠Hai, hai, Asegawa-san, you▓re schedule. We just received it yesterday from your previous school. Quite a record of disciplinary actions, you▓ve got! We▓ll make sure we keep an eye out for you,■ the nice old lady behind the counter as she handed me my schedule.

⌠I▓ll do my best to abide by the laws that otherwise I see as holding me back,■ I joked.

She chuckled, ⌠If you need anymore help, you let me know, sweetie.■ I smiled and walked out the door. I looked at my schedule and it seemed foreign. I had no idea how to find any of the classes were. I sighed and looked around. No one was in the hall. I was already really late. The white-eyed boy was still inside the office. I had no choice but to wait.

When he came out he didn▓t look surprised to see me, ⌠Lost again?■

⌠Just confused,■ I said looking at him with a confused looking smile and scratched the side of my head. He returned the smile and held out his hand.

⌠Let me see you▓re schedule,■ he laughed. I handed it to him and he thought for a minute, ⌠Remember where the main office is?■ he asked.

⌠Yeah.■

⌠When you get there, you▓ll see a big ⌠B■ above one of the halls. Go down that hall and it▓s the second door on your left. And by the way, it▓s an easy class, I took it last year,■ he added. I looked back down at my schedule. It read ⌠Period 1: AP Anatomy and Physiology I■

⌠Easy?■ I asked, ⌠AP Anatomy?!■

▒▓The teacher▓s cool. He▓s hilarious. You▓ll be fine,■ he smiled and it reassured me.

⌠Well then, I▓ll see you around?■ I asked.

⌠Sure┘I▓m Neji, by the way,■ he mumbled.

⌠Asegawa Reiko,■ I said clearly.

He looked me over for a minute, ⌠You▓re positive we haven▓t met?■

⌠I┘.,■ I thought for a minute, ⌠I▓m sure,■ I lied finally.

⌠Right┘well┘See you then, Rei-chan,■ he said cutely.

⌠Ja ne,■ I said, turning on the spot and walking to my class. Sure, I▓ve been anticipating Anatomy since middle school, but all I could get off my brain was Neji. The boy of my dreams. ▒No, the boy IN your dreams. Of your dreams sounds┘.odd.▓

I knew how late I was. I couldn▓t help that I had no idea what I was doing. But it didn▓t help that it was extremely humiliating to walk in a classroom full of people you don▓t know and have all eyes looking on you. In my old school, I would▓ve loved this attention, but here was a bit different.

⌠You▓re late, miss--?■ A handsome teacher asked politely.

⌠Asegawa Reiko, sensei,■ I answered.

⌠Ugh, don▓t call me that it makes me feel old. I▓m Genma Shiraui, so address me as either. Have a seat next to Ichigo-chan,■ he mumbled pointing me to a seat in the back. A cool looking girl waved two fingers and I went to sit down in the desk next to her. While the uniforms were better than my old schools, she made them look even better. She had loosely laced boots on, lots of bracelets and arm bands on, a few Vivienne Westwood items, including a ring that I had at home and a necklace that hung loose around her petite neck, and a lip piercing. I couldn▓t help but get the impression that this school was not very strict about dress code. Even Neji had his sleeves rolled up and his shirt buttoned closer to his belly button than his neck. Besides that, his hair was really long.

⌠I didn▓t catch your name,■ she said.

⌠Reiko,■ I answered.

⌠It▓s cute like you!■ she squealed. I was confused, and apparently looked it, because she continued, ⌠Don▓t tell me no one▓s ever called you cute.■

⌠No, not really. I▓m from Tokyo, so there▓s gonna be lots cuter people,■ I said truthfully.

⌠Cute and modest. The guys are gonna love you. But lay off him,■ she pointed to a wild haired boy that was sleeping on his desk and I could tell he was gorgeous because if he could pull off being asleep and being that hot, he must be even better when he was awake.

⌠Your boyfriend?■ I asked.

⌠Mhm. Inin▓ he cute?■ she asked adoringly.

⌠Yeah,■ I said honestly.

⌠But anyway, where are you from?■ she asked.

⌠Tokyo. I swear to the gods our apartment was in dead center of the whole region. It feels so quiet out here,■ for some reason Ichigo gave off this sort of aura that made me feel really comfortable. She looked as if she was about to laugh her ass off at my comment, but Genma-nii spoke up.

⌠Ok, I have to have a little talk with you people before you scat, so hold on let me get out that sheet of paper they gave me this morning┘Aha,■ he sounded incredibly bored when he began again, ⌠The faculty slash staff of Konoha High School welcome another year of learning in a blah blah blah┘Oho, here▓s the stuff. Our highly trained and exquisite teachers--yours truly, obviously-- would like to enforce upon the students that Public Display of Affection is still prohibited in the hallways--that means go under the stairs or something. Did I say that? (Ahem) No, ▒course not, moving on┘And would also like for you, as students, to understand that we enforce our rules for your safety blah blah┘.ugh, in other words, please, do try your darndest to follow the rules. Whatever. You get it. Ok, go ahead and finish up talking, you▓ll be leaving in about 10 or 15 minutes anyway.■ Genma-nii was very amusing, and many people laughed.

⌠So what was I gonna say? What▓d you say?■ Ichigo asked.

⌠I said it seems quiet here,■ I mumbled unsurely.

⌠Oh yeah!■ Ichigo chuckled and paused, ⌠You haven▓t been to the right part of town. Mark my words, we Kyoto-natives are much wilder than some think.■

⌠What about wild girls?■ from behind me came a familiar voice. I turned and saw Kiba.

⌠Kiba, don▓t scare the poor girl, we don▓t want her to think that the wrong crowd is trying to befriend her,■ Ichigo said.

⌠Oh I already met Kiba,■ I said, ⌠We rode the train together this morning.■

⌠Yeah, Ichigo. And I didn▓t scare you did I, Rei-chan?■ he asked.

⌠No, I don▓t get scared by perverts,■ I said slyly, causing Ichigo to laugh loudly and Kiba to pout.

⌠She▓s laughing because she loves you, man,■ another voice rang beside me. I look over and saw the wild haired boyfriend of Ichigo.

⌠Babe, this is Reiko. Rei-chan, this is Kotetsu,■ Ichigo said as he finished the walk over to Ichigo and sat on her desk. He tilted his head and I could▓ve fainted. He was really hot. But so was Kiba┘and so was Neji. I made a peace sign and waved it once like I saw Ichigo do earlier. The bell rang and the others rolled their eyes.

⌠What▓ve you got next, Rei-chan?■ Kiba asked.

⌠Ugh┘■ I pulled out my schedule, ⌠Guitar II.■

⌠Ah, sweet, you play guitar?■ he asked.

⌠No, of course not, that▓s why I▓m in the second course,■ I said sarcastically.

⌠If you▓re gonna be a smart ass to me, I won▓t help you get there,■ he said smiling.

⌠Oh you won▓t?■ I asked.

⌠Nope.■ I flung my lip out and immediately made my eyes wide, ⌠But if you ask nicely┘■

⌠Pleeeease?■ I asked as cutely as possible.

⌠Ok, fine, follow me,■ he mumbled, defeated.

▒So far, Kyoto was just as gorgeous as everyone says,▓ I thought silently with a smirk.

┘To be continued in Chapter 3...

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like I said in the disclaimer, I'm starting all over from the beggining with only the first chapter the same so...if you actually care to read this, it's different from what I wrote, but personally, this one is totally better. Ok then, Review please!


End file.
